


Primal

by RunRabbitRun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Chasing, Kink Meme, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's large, wooded property is the perfect place for a game of chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hannibal Kink Meme Prompt [](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=1433399#cmt1433399>I%20have%20thought%20of%20a%20use%20for%20Will's%20large,%20wooded%20property!%20It%20would%20be%20great%20for%20sex%20games.%20One%20of%20them%20chases/tracks%20the%20other%20through%20the%20woods%20and%20he%20gets%20to%20fuck%20the%20living%20daylights%20out%20of%20the%20other%20when%20he%20catches%20him.%20I%20don't%20care%20who%20goes%20after%20whom.%20I%20just%20really%20want%20them%20to%20make%20a%20game%20out%20of%20the%20hunt%20and%20have%20it%20end%20in%20sex.%20)

It's cold for a spring night. The frigid air burns Will's throat as he runs.

He leaps over a fallen log, nimble as a deer, and in the half-second he is airborne he can hear the rapid _crunchcrunchcrunch_ of Hannibal's footsteps through the underbrush. Will's heart leaps into his throat; he'd though his pursuer was much farther behind him. He bears down and forces himself to run faster, harder. It's dark, the moon only half-full, but Will knows these woods better than anyone except perhaps his dogs. At the last second, he makes an abrupt right-turn, skidding on wet mulch, and heads for the creek. The steep bank is overgrown with tall grass and scrubby bushes. He makes a controlled dive into a thick patch of Virginia Willow and hunkers down in the darkness.

His lungs beg for air but Will forces himself not to gasp. He listens. The night is silent. Suddenly there's the sharp snap of a twig. Before Will can bolt a heavy weight throws itself onto his back.

"Hello, Will," Hannibal breathes into his ear.

Will fights, snarling and snapping like an animal, but it's no use. Hannibal thrusts his arms underneath his struggling prey and laces his fingers together at the nape of Will's neck in a secure headlock. Will's face is shoved into the dirt and he gets a mouthful of damp soil for his trouble. Still, he fights. It takes all of Hannibal's not inconsiderable strength to hold him down. He forces his knees in between Will's legs and shoves them apart. With his legs spread, Will's lost a great deal of leverage, leaving him with the option of rolling Hannibal over, which doesn't pan out. He struggles and writhes for a few solid minutes until he's exhausted and heaving for air.

"Do you yield?" Hannibal says pleasantly, as though he hasn't spent the last half-hour chasing a full-grown man through the woods.

Will groans but mumbles: _"Yes"_.

"Good boy," Hannibal says, releasing Will from the headlock to pet his sweaty curls. Will tries to bite him and Hannibal yanks hard on his hair.

"Ow, _asshole_. What is this, sixth grade? _Mmph_ -!"

"Enough of that," Hannibal says lightly as he knots the silk handkerchief behind Will's head. "I brought the handcuffs. Or are you going to behave yourself?" Will growls and pulls against Hannibal's grip on him, just for good measure, but then goes limp. He submits. Hannibal hums with pleasure and gets to work on dragging Will's thick track-pants down his thighs, catching his boxers as he slides them down. There's some fumbling around, and Will jumps when Hannibal mercilessly presses two cold-wet fingers into him. He curses into his gag when Hannibal twists them around, avoiding his prostate. With his bare, hard dick pressed to the damp earth, it's the only thing that would make this bearable. Of course Hannibal wouldn't give him any breaks.

"Fucking- ah!" Will yelps when Hannibal suddenly stabs his fingertips against his prostate, massaging it ruthlessly in a fast rhythm that has Will rutting his hips against the ground. It's painful, and it's _wonderful_. For these moments, his mind is entirely fixed upon the immediate and the primal: running, hunting, fighting, and fucking. Hobbs doesn't follow him out here. He's so close to coming just from Hannibal's fingers in his ass when suddenly they are withdrawn. He feels so empty and his climax is fading out of reach. Hannibal chuckles, raspy.

"Easy, Will. Soon enough," he says, like he's calming a wild animal.

Will groans when Hannibal presses his slicked cock against his hole and forces it in. It's _deep_. Will's not a small guy in any sense, but he feels dwarfed by Hannibal, who's above him and around him and _in_ him. Hannibal's just a tad bigger than Will, but he feels enormous. Hannibal's thrusts are brutal, and he plunges deep on each one, battering Will from the inside out.

"Does that hurt?" Hannibal asks, and Will can hear his savage grin. Will nods furiously and cants his hips back onto Hannibal's cock. "Good," Hannibal says. He fucks him until the front of Will's thighs are raw from being rubbed against the dirt and grass of the creek bank. He grinds in deep and Will cries out. He needs to come, but he won't beg for a hand on his cock, nor will he touch himself. Last time he did that Hannibal spanked him, actually _spanked_ him, like they were in some overwrought porno. It was humiliating and painful and Will hesitates to even think about it. He's not sure he disliked it. Still, he dares only to angle his hips so that Hannibal goes deep and glances off his prostate on every thrust.

"I should keep you like this," Hannibal growls, his breath short. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being trussed up in my house, ready for me whenever I wanted you. Do you think Jack would miss you? Do you think _Alana_ would?" Will throws back an elbow with the intent of giving Hannibal a bloody nose, but the doctor is quicker. He catches Will by the wrist and twists his arm up behind his back. It's excruciating. Will comes hard onto the dirt.

Hannibal doesn't last much longer. He thrusts in deep to savor the feel of Will clenching around him, and then comes inside him. He stays buried in Will's ass for a moment longer. They pant together, and the madness recedes. Hannibal pulls out and redresses himself. He unties the handkerchief and pulls Will's track pants and underwear up for him, then helps him up. As soon as he's on his feet, Will grabs Hannibal by the shoulders and kisses him hard on the mouth. He tastes the faintest hint for iron when Hannibal tangles his fingers in his hair and kisses back. Hannibal pulls back and presses a single, gentle kiss to Will forehead. Will winds his fingers into the cloth of Hannibal's coat and lets Hannibal soothe him, once again like he is taming a beast.

"Let's go back to the house," Hannibal says. "I brought leftovers from last night."

"Rump roast," Will huffs with a grin.

"It seemed apropos."


End file.
